Handle With Care
by Sanoiro
Summary: Two weeks after his departure, Lucifer is standing right in the middle of her case's crime scene.


*Inspired by the WonderCon spoilers*

It was something in the spoilers which made me write this today. Something short and silly... or I should have said sober.

According to the WonderCon 5-min preview of 2x14, when Chloe sees Lucifer and approached for the first time she touches him to make herself believe (?) that it's indeed him.

Now this is my take on how the scene *might* be played out. I mostly play with the emotions of the scene and give Dan some clarity for once.

* * *

 **Handle With Care**

Dark clouds were advancing with the same confidence she did beneath them on the Los Angeles' streets. Blue-grey eyes were raised tentatively upwards where a storm was brewing. With any luck, it would start pouring over them as wildly and uncontrollably as the depths of Chloe's eyes were darting around the city, searching for the past two weeks.

She had started to avoid noticing too much of the people around her after the fifth trick her eyes had played on her. Just how many men over 6'3" were in L.A.? Damn the show business quite a lot of them.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked her trying to keep up with her her speedy pace.

"Yeah! Of course I am, why shouldn't I be?" She dismissed him and picked up stepping once the traffic lights stopped the traffic.

This case was not supposed to be in her hands. A musician had been found dead. Well, obviously he was dead and thankfully he had been an up-coming guitarist of some short. Thank Heavens, the guy had not been a pianist!

"Ehm… Chloe?" She heard Dan panting trying to catch up with her again.

"Hmmm?" She replied looking at the scene before her. Now that had been a really gruesome murder which Ella was enjoying a bit too much out in the open.

"Where is Lucifer? I haven't seen him for weeks now…"

Dan had kept his distance not wanting to hear about how Mr Start Your Engines had progressed his relationship with his ex. Perhaps now that Lucifer had her that would be his cue to stop playing cop. A man could only hope that was the case.

"Gone." Chloe croaked lifting the yellow tape surrounding the scene.

"From being a consultant? Well, I always thought he would last longer but-" Dan could feel his lungs expand and breathing in with so much more ease than before. At least he wouldn't have to deal with this relationship at the station where everyone could see Chloe with that Dick!

"I went by his place, he is gone." The mournful expression on her features had been spotted by Dan so briefly he wondered if it had been ever there.

Looking around at the scene he suddenly saw her shoulders tremor and her body stiffen. She swayed on her heels before taking tentative steps towards the dead body. Scanning the bloody mess trying to find what had sparked her interest Dan saw her eyes trained in the distance. He was there. Lucifer was back.

Lucifer stood frozen near Ella waiting for Chloe to come to him. Rubbing her hands she ignored the forensics protest over stepping on evidence and locked her eyes with the man in the distance.

Dan had seen his vulnerability that evening in the hospital and with every step, Chloe took towards his direction, Dan could see the battle in Lucifer's eyes. Hands in his trousers, a misleading posture of ease and a small smile graced his eyes only to fall immediately and was replaced by these idiotic smiles he was giving him in public.

In obvious hesitation, Chloe raised her hands and boldly grasped his jacket's sleeve. It was a timid but affectionate touch. Her eyes searched his disappointed on what she found. They were dark and cold detaching from her in every possible way, willing to possess but been ripped away by Lucifer's authority over the situation.

A sharp jerking of his hand freed hers from the soft fabric. Fooling around with his cufflink Lucifer gave her a tight smile and his undisturbed facade was up before she could make sense of his withdraw.

"Handle with care, Detective!" His mocking rang in two pairs of ears.

In the distance, Dan could hear the clouds grumbling while the first flashes of lightning illuminated the dark and gloomy horizon. The storm was not simply coming anymore. It had caught up with them at last.

 **The End**

* * *

 **The Song which inspired this Entry was:** Handle With Care The Traveling Wilbury's

1) The 5-min scene according to the people who watched it in WonderCon is the following:

Lucifer gets a bag in something that looks like a mob sit down (I would guess the dagger but anyway...).  
Charlotte is dancing in a strip club looking for Lucifer without any success by the club owner (My comment here is, imagine what his mother had to go through to find him...)

The scene is cutting to Dan and Chloe who work on a case when Lucifer appears out of nowhere. She wants to know where he is being but let's just say that Lucifer's behaviour is enraging towards Chloe and Dan. Lucifer tells them that he will explain everything and then Candy walks down the stairs...

Apparently, the murder is placed inside a building but I wanted it to be outside. I mean I have to keep some originality here. :P ;)

2) The Gif takes two Chloe scenes from 2x14 and Lucifer from 1x02. Just so you know...


End file.
